Something Different
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Seven-year-old Basil wants to give his Mammon-nii something different for his last Christmas at Varia Headquarters, but he can't decide what.


**Luna: Family fluff. Always gives me a warm feeling inside~**

**Merry Christmas, Nii-san! *hugs***

**Basil: (DISCLAIMER) Luna-dono does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters!**

* * *

"Mammon-nii!"

Mammon looked up from the bills in his hands and turned in midair, hovering in a hallway of the Varia Headquarters.

"Mammon-nii!"

"Mu, I heard you the first time," the Mist Arcobaleno drawled, looking down to the floor where the bright face of one seven-year-old Basilicum could be seen.

Basilicum, or Basil, grinned widely. "Mammon-nii, Merry Christmas!"

Mammon sighed. "Merry Christmas, little one."

Basil had been living with the Varia for two years now, ever since Sawada Iemitsu had given him to Xanxus for 'a once-in-a-lifetime experience'. Actually, the CEDEF leader just wanted to be able to stay with his beloved wife and son (who was Basil's age, Mammon recalled) for a prolonged time. Mammon huffed inwardly, knowing that Iemitsu would have to come back soon. After all, they were _mafia_. Mafiosos did not simply go off on a two-year leave and get away with it. If Iemitsu was lucky, he would be able to see his family again in seven more years.

A small tug on his cloak startled Mammon as he was lightly pulled down to Basil's head height. Noticing that the young boy had lowered his head so that he could only see his dirty-blond hair, the Varia member sighed again. "Mu, just say whatever you want to say and stop moping."

"I am not _moping_, Mammon-nii!" Basil pouted, raising his head once more. "If I was, I would not have been able to give Xanxus-dono and the others _their _Christmas gifts! Thou knows that they do not tolerate such childish acts!"

Mammon raised an eyebrow under his hood. _Childish acts? You practically _emit _childish acts. _Shaking his head, he asked, "And now you're giving me a Christmas present, I assume?"

"Well... that is just the thing, Mammon-nii..." Basil fidgeted, clearly nervous about something. "...I could not decide what to get thee this Christmas."

Mammon snorted. "That's easy. Just give me money, like everyone else does and like you have done for every present you've given me so far."

"But- but I wanted to give Mammon-nii something _different _this year!" Basil exclaimed, determination shining in his blue eyes. "After all..." He lowered his voice. "This will be my last Christmas with Mammon-nii and the others..."

Mammon was startled. He floated closer to the young Italian and inquired, "Where did you hear that, little one?"

Basil gulped. "I-IwaseavesdroppingontheVariam eetinglastweekpleasedonottel lXanxus-dono!" He paused. "Or Squalo-dono, or Levi-dono, or-"

"I won't, I won't," Mammon reassured, slightly impressed that the boy could listen in on a _Varia _meeting without being noticed. The CEDEF was lucky to have obtained such a skilled member. He tilted his head. "You wanted to get me something different? What about the others?"

Brightening up at Mammon's promise, Basil exclaimed, "Oh, I gave them the normal things. Xanxus-dono received some steak that I asked the chef to make because I cannot cook, I gave Squalo-dono some sword polish I bought at the last Mafia market thou brought me to, I gave Levi-dono a towel, since he is always using them up cleaning Xanxus-dono's messes, Belphegor-dono got all the knives that he had thrown into the lake because he never bothered to get them, and I was always good at swimming, and Lussuria-dono received a new pair of sunglasses."

"...you're only giving _me _a different thing?" Mammon questioned. "Why me?"

"The same reason I call thee 'Mammon-nii' and not '-dono' like everyone else!" Basil replied cheerfully. "Mammon-nii is my older brother!"

"Older brother?" He had never been addressed as somebody so... close before.

"Mm!" Basil nodded. "Mammon-nii has always been nice to me! Whenever one of the other Varia members attacks me, Mammon-nii is the one who protects me with his awesome illusions! Mammon-nii was the one who accepted me into the Varia first, Mammon-nii was the only one to give me presents, unless the skirt Lussuria-dono gave me last year counted, and Mammon-nii was the one to supervise me whenver I went outside!"

_Only because your looks attract way too many pedophiles, _Mammon thought to himself.

"So I wanted to give Mammon-nii something different!" Basil finished, putting his hands on his hips. He hesitated, then smiled brightly. "And now I know just what to get thee!"

The hug and cheery 'thank you' he had received hadn't been any better than the ten-dollar-bill Basil had always given him previously.

...but it had certainly been different.

* * *

**Luna: ...**

**Basil: *pokes***

**Luna: ...my fanfics always turn out different from how I expect them to, but I quite like how this one turned out.**

**Basil: ^_^**

**Luna: Please review; all criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
